i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power conversion technique for converting DC (Direct Current) input power into isolated DC output power or AC (Alternating Current) output power or for converting AC input power into isolated DC output power, and to an isolated power conversion apparatus used as a DC/DC converter and a DC/AC inverter which have a function of regenerating power to the input side and a positive/negative bipolar output function.
ii) Description of the Related Art
When DC power from a battery, etc., is converted into isolated DC power or AC power, an isolated power conversion apparatus, such as an isolated DC/DC converter and isolated DC/AC inverter, is used. With regard to the isolated power conversion apparatus, a forward converter is known as one form of the isolated DC/DC converter, and a combination of an isolated DC/DC converter and DC/AC inverter is known as the isolated DC/AC inverter. Such an isolated DC/AC inverter dispensing with a rectifying means (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-135408) is also known.